Pardonnez moi mais je pars
by nanie nouche
Summary: One shot. Harry en a assez de la vie et il décide d'en finir...l'enterrement à lieu à Poudlard, en petit comité...


Kikou tout le monde ! voici une new fic, enfin un petit OS, version déprime. C'est très court et pas très joyeux, mais bon, je vous laisse voir par vous-même et je vais tenter de mettre la suite de mes autres fics !

**Pardonnez-moi, mais je pars…**

_Pourquoi suis-je là au juste?_

_Pourquoi je dois vivre alors que la vie m'ennuie?_

_A quoi sert cette vie, à quoi sert ma vie? _

_J'aimerais comprendre. _

_Je veux savoir à quoi servent les larmes,_

_Je veux savoir pourquoi je cauchemarde, _

_Pourquoi je respire…_

_J'aimerais tant pouvoir trouver un sens à ma vie_

_Bien sur, il y a l'amour, _

_Mais à quoi bon puisque ça finit toujours par s'arrêter_

_Et on en ressort brisé._

_Je dis ça parce que j'ai testé…_

_Et oui, Draco je t'aimais…_

_Mais j'ai finit par t'oublier _

_Et par rencontrer celui que j'aimerai à jamais…_

_Malheureusement, lui ne m'aimera jamais._

_A quoi bon chercher à rester! _

_J'ai fait mon boulot,_

_J'ai tué le méchant, _

_Désormais je suis libre de mon avenir._

_Et c'est au pied de cette tour que je le vois…_

_Ce soir je vais mourir, _

_Oui, je vais enfin partir _

_Et arrêter de me mentir._

_Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui seront déçus,_

_Mais je n'ai pas pu_

_C'était trop dur…_

_Rien à quoi me tenir..._

_Sa froideur…_

_Son visage pale…_

_Ses cheveux noirs…_

_Ça n'a pas suffit,_

_J'avais besoin de plus…_

_Pardonnez moi tous _

_Et pardonne-moi toi, _

_Amour de mon cœur…_

_Severus, je t'aime._

_Harry Potter, _

_Celui qui aurait aimé être juste Harry…_

**Le lendemain, dans la gazette du sorcier:**

« Harry Potter, héros et professeur de DCFM, retrouvé mort en bas de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Il se serait suicidé. Une lettre a été laissée.

Seules quelques personnes en connaissent le contenu.

C'est une perte conséquente pour le monde sorcier…un des plus grands, celui qui nous a débarrassé du Lord Noir et qui a sauvé nombre de nos compagnons!

Paix à son âme.

L'enterrement est prévu demain matin.

Il aura lieu en petit comité, comme le demandait Harry Potter. »

L'école avait fermé ses portes pour trois jours. La mort du jeune homme avait bouleversé le directeur qui ne sortait plus de son bureau.

La famille Weasley s'était installée au château pour le lendemain, ainsi qu'Hermione et Draco.

Le jour venu, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans la grande salle.

Ils affichaient une mine défaite, les yeux rougis et le cœur serré.

Dumbledore était enfin sorti de son perchoir pour rejoindre le petit comité mortuaire.

A neuf heures, ils sortirent dehors.

Harry devait être enterré près des grands arbres de la forêt interdite.

Ils s'installèrent en cercle autour du cercueil, la tête basse.

La messe commença et les expressions changeaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Ron soutenait Hermione, qui pleurait à chaude larme, ne cherchant plus du tout à les retenir, lui-même luttait contre sa propre peine.

Mr et Mme Weasley était dans le même cas…ils venaient de perdre un fils…encore un…

Ils avaient déjà enterré les jumeaux, Bill, Percy et Ginny. La guerre avait fait des ravages et nombre des amis du jeune homme avaient déjà perdu la vie.

Plus loin, Draco restait la tête haute, le regard brouillé…tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses sentiments, comme le lui avait si bien appris son père.

Dumbledore avait perdu toute lueur de malice, toute lueur de joie, toute lueur de vie… Il était vide et savait que bientôt il rejoindrait celui qu'il avait considéré comme son petit fils…

Charly avait la tête baissée, n'osant plus penser, ni pleurer.

Puis restait Severus. Son visage plus sombre qu'à son habitude, son cœur serré, comme si on lui avait ôté la vie, comme s'il venait de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il détestait royalement Harry Potter.

Et malgré cela, ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Il ne cherchait pas à se cacher, à quoi bon…

La messe terminée, tout le monde vint un par un déposé une fleur sur le cercueil avant de partir plus loin dans le château.

Severus resta seul.

Il s'approcha de la tombe.

S'agenouillant, il laissa glisser sa main sur le bois froid et partit dans ses pensées…Les meilleures moments qu'il avait pu avoir en voyant Harry sur son balais…le voir sourire avec ses amis…le voir laver les chaudrons des cachots... se disputer avec lui à la table des professeurs… se battre pour quelques détails insignifiants…

Les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage, il déposa une rose rouge sur les autres et se releva doucement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry…

Fin.

Voilà, Nanie en période déprime ça donne ça! Vous en pensez quoi? Moi ça ma presque fait pleuré, mais c'est parce que j'ai quelques images d'enterrement qui me viennent en même temps…c'est pas toujours super gaie…surtout vu la personne qui était enterrée…

Enfin, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Bisous à tout le monde.

**Petite question** : quelle fic aimeriez-vous que je continue le plus rapidement possible ?


End file.
